Amy Palant
Amy Palant (born 1979The Shells (formerly Bombshell) Blog (accessed 2007-09-08)) is an American voice actress and singer. Her most famous role is that of Miles "Tails" Prower in the English version of Sonic X and, from 2005 to 2010, the video games of the franchise. She also has her most famous role is that of Gavin O'Neal Davis in the English version of Mitchell Van Morgan, and the video games of the franchise. Palant studied voice acting at Edge Studio, under founder David Goldberg. She continues to work with the studio as a performer and a voice coach. Aside from Edge Studio, she has also worked with 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film and Video and Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan.Edge Studio Voice Design Group - "Meet Us" (accessed 2007-09-08) As a singer, Palant has performed with numerous bands, and was a founding member of the New York-based Alternate Folk band Bombshell, Now known as The Sells, formed in 2005. She left the band in 2006. Filmography Animation roles * Fighting Foodons - Kayla * Sonic X - Miles "Tails" Prower * Mitchell Van Morgan - Gavin O'Neal Davis * Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. - Gavin O'Neal Davis * Mitchell X - Gavin O'Neal Davis * Shaman King - Millie of The Lily Five * Midori Days - Makie, Marin, Yuma Takiguchi * Shura no Toki - Princess Yuki * One Piece - Miss Valentine (4Kids dub) * Magical DoReMi - Dorie Goodwyn/ David (Ep.11) * Mew Mew Power - Cassandra * Pokémon (anime) - Maya (season five), Thatcher (season six), Mary (season seven), Summer and Additional Voices (season eleven), Verona, Maya and Additional Voices (season twelve) * Pokémon Chronicles - Crystal * Tai Chi Chasers - Hannah * Winx Club (4Kids Entertainment edit) - Mirta Video game roles * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) - Miles "Tails" Prower (2005–2010) ** Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (series) *** Beijing 2008 *** Vancouver 2010: Winter ** Other SEGA games *** All-Stars Racing *** Superstars Tennis ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sonic Storybook (series) *** Black Knight - Miles "Tails" Prower as Blacksmith *** Secret Rings (Sonic and the Secret of the Rings)/Wild Fire - Miles "Tails" Prower as Ali Baba ** Sonic Riders (series) *** Riders 1 *** 2: Zero Gravity ** Sonic Rivals (series) *** Rivals 1 *** Rivals 2 ** Sonic Rush (series) *** Rush 1 *** 2: Adventure ** Sonic the Hedgehog - Miles "Tails" Prower, Anna ** Unleashed/World Adventure * Mitchell Van Morgan series - Gavin O'Neal Davis (2000–present) ** Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games (series) *** Beijing 2008 *** Vancouver 2010: Winter *** London 2012 *** Sochi 2012: Winter *** Rio 2016 ** Other Mitchell games *** All-Stars Racing *** Superstars Tennis * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure - Shaymin Movie roles *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior - Shaymin, Layla/Leila * Mitchell Van Morgan - Gavin O'Neal Davis References External links * * Category:American voice actresses Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American video game actresses Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video game actresses Category:Mitchell Van Morgan voice actresses Mitchell X voice actors Mitchell X (TV series) Staff Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) staff Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. staff